


Chaldea and the World

by Areeta9



Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chaldea, Greenhouse, Heroic Spirits, Library, Mastersona, Self-Insert, Servants, farm, garden, post-Solomon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areeta9/pseuds/Areeta9
Summary: Chaldea's a pretty diverse place. You got people from everywhere, France, Egypt, China, America, etc. It's pretty nice.
Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589119
Kudos: 13





	Chaldea and the World

According to Da Vinci, Chaldea is funded by the United Nations. Violet has wondered whether that meant that there were mages infiltrating the UN that secretly wired funds to observatories like Chaldea or if the higher ups within the UN knew about magic and just kept it a secret from the vast majority of the human population. The answer didn’t really matter, it was just Violet’s passing thought as Violet walked laps around Chaldea’s many floors. She had the habit of pacing when she was thinking. To avoid interruption, she decided to start at the highest floor of the observatory, a floor less frequented by her servants and slipped on her headphones. Classical music began to play in her ears. It’s lack of lyrics was good for her train of thought.

She shivered. This floor was kept colder than the lower ones. She wondered why.

She began her walk. She would enjoy her time alone while she could. Having so many servants meant that solitude came at a premium.

_‘Funded by the UN…’_ she thought.

That explained why the staff members were so diverse. Though Chaldea had lost the vast bulk of its workforce in the explosion early in her tenure as a master in Chaldea, the remaining thirty staff members were still a pretty good representation of the world. There were staff members from the States(like she was), Brazil, India, China, Japan, Ethiopia, Colombia, Egypt, Iceland, France, Haiti, Thailand, Pakistan, Russia, and Australia. And they spoke so many languages! If you picked a staff member at random, you could end up with someone who spoke up to _six_ different languages. And that’s not including Mash, who somehow can understand any language spoken to her! Violet didn’t know whether it was because she was a demi-servant or because just so happened to learn every language in existence before Violet met her.

Every once in a while, she’d hear one of the staff members converse with a servant in their native tongue. Violet felt a twinge of jealousy. Suddenly she wished she had continued learning Turkish after she met her graduation requirements in high school. Then again, she didn’t have a a servant to talk to that was Turkish, and didn’t know who from the country she would summon anyway.

_‘Well, there’s a library. I could always research them if she wanted to,’_ she thought.

Violet was a bit disappointed in herself for being the only monolingual in Chaldea. The staff members were polyglots and the Throne of Heroes automatically gave summoned Heroic Spirits the ability to understand and speak modern languages. Heck, the only reason Violet was able to communicate with anyone within the singularities was because her mystic codes come with a magic automatic translator. The only singularity where she could understand others without issue was the American one.

The servants and staff were accommodating to her deficiency, they always spoke   
English(albeit with VERY strong accents) when speaking directly to her, but often, when speaking to servants from the same region, they’d switch to the modern language of the place they are from. If it is someone they knew in life, they’d even speak in their archaic tongue. There was just something that seemed so intimate when the servants would speak to each other like that. Sure there were servants who were native English speakers: Jekyll, Holmes, Billy, Robin, Shakespeare, Astolfo, Moriarty, Babbage, Bedivere, Bunyan…

Ironically enough, Arturia, The Once and Future King of Britain, defaults to Welsh, despite her association with England.

Maybe it was because she didn’t find anything particularly special about speaking English, but speaking her native tongue didn’t have the same feel of innate intimacy as watching others do it did.

Violet had to admit, due to being more worried about saving humanity, it took her quite a bit of time to attempt to resolve her monolingualism. She began putting more thought to it after she realized that even after defeating Goetia, her tenure in Chaldea would continue as she corrected the pseudo-singularities.

The choice of Spanish was due to an intervention by Moriarty. Though it was the native tongue of only one of Violet’s servants, he had determined that it and Chinese would be more of use to her upon her return to her normal life. Violet couldn’t argue. She also couldn’t learn both. She didn’t have nearly enough time nor energy, so Spanish was the final choice. Along with that, he _insisted_ on tutoring her in college-level math, claiming that she would need it upon her return to society (While he was right, that didn’t mean that she liked it).

Emiya recommended Jaguar Warrior for her Spanish teacher. His recommendation came at a surprise to Violet. While Jaguar Warrior _was_ the only servant she had from a Spanish speaking country, being a Mezoamerican deity, she never struck her as the teaching type, but Emiya reassured her that Jaguar knew what she was doing. After a few sessions, Violet couldn’t argue. While she could do without Jaguar popping out at random when she was speaking to other servants and making her carry on the conversation in broken Spanish, she couldn’t deny it encouraged her to practice her vocabulary and grammar more often.

Violet entered the stairwell, she had gone down quite a few floors. It was surprising that she hadn’t run into any servants yet. She leaned back into the hallway and glanced at a clock on the wall. It was noontime. Most of her servants would be in the cafeteria around this time. She contemplated heading to the cafeteria, but decided against it. She wasn’t really hungry yet and wanted to wander for a bit longer.

Speaking of the cafeteria, the food served there had become increasingly diverse. Directly after the disaster, the food was rather plain. The first meal after returning from Singularity F was a tough one. Only one kitchen staff member had survived. The meal was a solemn one of lunch meat sandwiches. After seeing everyone’s sorry state, Emiya, who had been a part of the first batch of servants summoned, took it upon himself to commandeer the kitchen. After him cam Boudicca, Touya, and other servants with affinities for cooking. 

As the agricultural plant was repaired and more servants were summoned who could maintain it, more ingredients became available for use. The increased workforce also allowed for more rayshifts to get materials.

Since then, the kitchen staff had been diversifying their repertoire to meet the needs of the growing mass of servants. The constantly expanding Chaldea menu included curry, wonton soup, pomana porcului, souffles, piri piri chicken, gazpacho, hamburgers, and various other meals from around the world. Anything to make the staff and servants feel at home within the frozen mountain fortress.

Violet’s stomach growled. The thought of food made her hungry. She again looked at the time. The cafeteria would still be crowded and noisy about now. She decided to walk a bit longer and eat when there would be less people.

She strode past one of the library’s entrances. She paused a moment before deciding she’d take the route through the library. 

As soon as she stepped through the double doors, she was hit by the sweet, musky smell of old books. 

The Chaldea library held hundreds of millions books within its physical structure and even more within its online database. The books, nonfiction and fiction alike contained information from all over the world in several different translations. You want to read a Russian memoir in Chinese? Chaldea’s got you. Want to read feminist Norwegian poetry in French? Chaldea’s got you. Want to try a recipe from Myanmar? Chaldea’s got you. Want to read the Kama Sutra? Violet once caught Fergus reading it and he had to have got it from somewhere! They even have manga and light novels!

Violet wandered through the second floor of the library as five more floors full of filled bookshelves towered above her. She walked around the circular floor to the grand staircase. She trotted down the stairs and walked between the assorted desks and computers.Violet exited the library and turned left. She’d been walking for quite a long time. There were still multiple floors left that she could make a lap around, but she thought she’d instead skip the floors and make one more stop before getting some food from the cafeteria. She checked the time. She had a little more than an hour before she was supposed to meet Jaguar Warrior for her tutoring.

She went down the stairs. By then many servants had left the cafeteria and were going about their business. The ones in the stairwell saw her headphones and acknowledged her with a quick wave.

Violet stepped out of the stairwell and onto the ground floor of Chaldea and proceeded towards Chaldea’s greenhouse. She passed by a long window looking into Chaldea’s agricultural sector. Most of Chaldea’s fruits and veggies were grown in this sector using fast-bearing genetically engineered plants. Most of the servants assigned to work there were Lancers. The class seemed to have a strange affinity to hoes.

Violet watched as Santa Lily and Medusa Lily bounced from tree to tree knocking the ripe fruit from the branches for the older lancers, Vlad and Hektor presently, to catch in large baskets.

Santa Lily noticed Violet passing by and waved to her excitedly. The others noticed her and followed suit. Violet waved back before continuing to the greenhouse.

Chaldea’s greenhouse was beautiful. It had sustained very little damage during the initial explosion, so it was a welcome respite from the smoke and debris from the early days of cleanup.

The air in the greenhouse was humid, but its plants were lush. The green leaves of its trees and bushes were interspersed with bunches of bright color from floor to high ceiling. There were flowers of every shade and color bloomed with all their might under the bright sun-lights. 

Violet strolled through the greenhouse’s cobblestone paths, pausing occasionally to get a better look at the flowers that bloomed.

“The servants have really been doing a good job,” she commented.

The servants assigned as gardeners for the greenhouse were Euryale, Asterios, Fran, Jing Ke, and Ereshkigal. 

Violet was happy to see that her servants were doing a good job, it could be difficult managing the greenhouse garden. There were plants with so many unique needs from all over the world, from the common daisy to the rare Middlemist Red.

There were plants from everywhere. There were Austrian edelweiss, flax from Belarus, dogwood trees, English roses, sakura trees, French irises, Finnish lily-of-the-valley,Peruvian kantuta, fragrant Russian Camomile, South African protea, and Vanda Miss Joaquims from Singapore. In the desert section there were flowering cacti from the American Southwest. Violet walked by a pond with Egyptian lotuses poking out from its lilypads. She watched as a bumblebee from one of the greenhouse’s hives covered its fuzzy body in pollen and flew off.

There were so many plants there. More than she could ever name or remember!

She exited the greenhouse and climbed back up the stairwell and down the hallway to the cafeteria. 

She paused to look at the world map posted in the hallway. On the map was a spattering of red dots. Each dot represented a place where a servant or staff member was from. Japan currently had the highest density of red dots, seventeen servants from the one country alone and nineteen when staff are included.

She walked through the open doors into the nearly empty lunchroom. She pulled down her headphones and grabbed a tray.

“So what do you guys have for me today?” she asked as she walked up to the counter.

“Avoiding the lunch rush again?” asked Emiya, wiping a dish with a rag.

“Yep!” she said lightly. Emiya had known Violet for a long time now, he knew she wasn’t a huge fan of the lunch rush’s noise and rowdiness.

“Today’s special is Moussaka. It’s got eggplant, tomato, and ground lamb. Made it myself,” he said, already serving her a slice.

“Where’s it from?” she asked, taking in the moussaka’s delicious scent.

“Take a guess.” He handed her a fork.

She ate a bit of the dish and took a moment to enjoy it before speaking. “I feel like this is something from the Old World...You said it has tomato in it, so the recipe is from after the discovery of the Americas...Italians use a lot of tomatoes for their tomato sauce. Italy?” she asked.

“Close. Greece-style. It’s also done in Turkey, Egypt, the Levant, and other countries apparently. It was in the suggestion box.”

“Nice,” she said, taking a seat at a table near the counter

“Eat up, you’re supposed to be meeting Jaguar soon,” he said, looking at the clock.

“Yes, sir,” she replied.


End file.
